


Carl's Not Home

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: Rick's son isn't home and his daughter's down for the night, which means he has the rest of the night alone with Negan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my friend Kaitlyn <3 Additional art can be found here: http://officerdxddy.tumblr.com/post/152992280611/happy-birthday-kaityln-ruledroost

╟ ☣ ╢ Carl was staying the weekend at a friend's and Judith had just been put to bed not even 10 minutes ago. Meaning this is the first time in a long while the pair were able to have a moment to themselves. A moment in their own home without that chance of being discovered by children when they do decide to get intimate. Rick was more than a little excited as he'd made his way to the bathroom where he knew his boyfriend would be. The first thing the sheriff noticed was the rather noticeable lack of light coming from the crack in the door that separated it from the floor.

The second being a dull fruity scent that grows stronger the closer the man got to the bathroom. It only intensifies the second Rick grabs the door handle and pushes it open to release that scent out into the hall he stood in. It's only then the man can see that there was light within the room created from a few candles placed sporadically inside the bathroom; specifically near the tub. The very tub he can see Negan sprawled out within the porcelain tub already filled with water. "I take it she didn't want to go down that easy?" Negan asks once Rick had slowly pushed the door shut behind himself. 

"She gave a little fuss, but that's because I couldn't find her teddy bear." he explains with a small shrug of his shoulders before hands start tugging a shirt up off his body. "It's a good thing you found it then, hu?" Negan asks with a smirk slowly rising to his features as he hooks and arm over the edge of the bathtub and beckons for the other to come closer. Rick could only smile as he had dropped the shirt then moved down to push his pants and underwear down off his body. "Yeah, found it almost under the bed." the sheriff said as he steps out of his clothing before he's moving over to the tub. He stood beside it for a moment to watch Negan spreading his legs to make as much room for him as he could between them.

His lover's gaze down the length of his body had Rick blushing lightly as he picks up his right leg and swings it carefully over the edge of the bathtub. It's dropped into the water between Negan's knees where the other joins it soon after. The sheriff can feel the other's hands touching at his thighs; sliding fingers up to grab at his hips to help guide Rick into a seated position right there between his legs. There's a bit of adjusting for the two grown men trying to squeeze together in the tub until both settle into a comfortable position together. Negan brackets his legs around the other's waist and hooks his right leg up over Rick's thigh, much the same as the other.

Arms glide up and swivel back around his lover's back in a way that causes nails to drag lightly up the sheriff's back and over his shoulders. "There we go." Negan muses as his arms wrap around Rick's neck and pulls his boyfriend back until he was resting against his chest. Rick hums softly as he settles himself in a little more comfortably; pushing a foot against the other end of the tub so he wasn't slipping away any. His own hands rise up and lightly caress his lover's arms wrapped around himself and smiles fondly at the closeness he shared with the man in this moment. The quiet that settles around them was comfortable and allowed the sheriff's eyelids to droop shut as a heavy content sigh drifts out of a mouth that opens just enough to release the noise.

Negan smiles as he shut his own eyes before turning his head and nuzzling his face against the side of his lover's head just above his ear. Salt and pepper curls tickling his face with such actions while he took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Rick held in his arms. Neither speak up in that moment; letting the silence rise between them as they enjoy the closeness of one another. Negan was the first to begin to untangle his arm arm from the rest and shifts his hand up to lightly run his fingers along the bare skin just beneath his lover's chin. The touch eliciting another sigh from the sheriff whom tipped his head back a little more and lay it on Negan's shoulder. 

Rick can feel the way those fingers dance along his throat placed more on display for the man behind him. Felt as they wrap around his throat to apply a bit of pressure to his windpipe when the sheriff swallowed, but not enough to be restricting in any way. With such a simple touch had Rick angling his chin up further and exposing more of his throat to his lover, surrendering to that hand trailing fingers even lower. They touch along his collarbones, over his left shoulder, down his chest, and playfully tweaks the sheriff's left nipple. It earns a quiet squeak-like noise from Rick as his nipple is tugged on a little to cause it to harden between the two fingers pinching at him. 

A light chuckle rumbles within the man behind him as the same treatment is given to the other that had Rick sighing instead. "Get me that shampoo bottle, baby." Negan murmurs right there beside his boyfriend's ear as his hand reaches out to point at the bottle on the edge of the tub. The sheriff protests naught to the order and once he picks his head up and opens his eyes was he scooting forward to get it. Negan pulls his arms back away from Rick and reaches over the side of the tub to grab the empty cup within reach. It's dunked quietly under water until it's full and pulled back out of the water, careful not to spill any, and just as the other was moving back was it being tipped over top Rick's head. 

The man's shoulder's jerk inward and a head dips forward the second water cascades down over the top of his head. The noise Rick had made is muffled a bit by the sound of water splashing back into the tub. "What the hell was that for!?" the sheriff asks as he straightens himself back up and glances over a shoulder at his boyfriend laughing behind him. "I can't wash your hair when it's dry." Negan said in a matter-of-fact tone when giving the other a pointed look as the cup is lowered back down into the water to fill it once more. Rick gave a roll of his eyes when he heard that and raises his hand up with the bottle in hand to hand it back to the other behind him.

"I know that. I was askin' more along the lines of why didn't you," words are cut off when Negan tips the next cup over his head again without warning. "warn me...." Rick huffs out through the water dripping down over his face. "Where's the fun in that?" he can hear Negan saying as his lover's other hand had reached up to lightly brush through his hair as another cup is filled. This time it's poured slower to let the water soak into more of the hair that still needed to get wet. Rick only grunts softly, but there's a smile on his face even as eyes are shut to prevent any water getting inside them. 

Once the sheriff's hair was completely soaked was Negan putting the cup back where he'd had it in favor of reaching for the bottle of shampoo Rick had still been holding up for him. The top is popped open and tipped over to pour a decent amount he'd need into the palm of his other hand before it is shut and joins the cup. It's split between the man's hands before they are slowly being worked through the sheriff's wet curls. A low groan rumbles up Rick's throat as nails are lightly scratched along his scalp as Negan rubs the shampoo into his hair. It's worked up into a bubbly lather that's then spread all throughout the sheriff's hair and causing his back to bow forward. 

Negan was smirking as he washing his boyfriend's hair a bit longer than he needed; if only to watch how pliable it was making him. Hands eventually drop from Rick's head and dunked into the water to wash off the suds before he was reaching for the cup again. "Close your eyes." Negan warns as he fills the cup once more and prepares to dump it carefully over the other's head once he gets the go-ahead. "They're already closed." Rick said in a rather hushed little voice before he's being soaked with water again. Negan's other and lightly scratches along the other's scalp to help get the shampoo out of his hair. 

Two more cupfuls are used before the sheriff's hair was finally free of the shampoo and Rick was able to open his eyes. Negan doesn't need to tell his boyfriend to get the conditioner when the man was already reaching forward to grab for it. "Attaboy." he coos sweetly to the man and leans forward in a way to press a kiss to Rick's cheek as his free hand takes the bottle into his grip. The sheriff smiles fondly at the man behind him and reaches his hand up once it was empty to lightly card wet fingers through the other's hair. The touch keeps Negan there a little longer; long enough for Rick to turn his head and steal a kiss from the other.

It had his boyfriend humming against his lips when pressing them back for a more solid kiss before they were separating. Both men smile at each other as they move back into the positions they'd been in prior. Negan pours just enough conditioner into the palm of his hand he'd need before that bottle joins the other as well as the cup he'd already put back in the same place. Rick practically purrs as his boyfriend repeats the same motions he'd done with the shampoo; causing his body to bow even further with the continued massage to his scalp. He's still sitting in that same way even as Negan made sure his eyes were closed before he was rinsing the conditioner out of his hair next. 

Rick grunts so very quietly when his lover's hands are reaching around his torso and pulling him back once more against his chest. "You want to get me the soap next?" Negan asks in a whispered voice right there beside the sheriff's ear he leans in real close to. The man only gives a gentle nod of his head before eyes are opening and looking around for the soap. Once it was spotted was Negan allowing him out of his arms long enough to retrieve it and then tugged right back against his chest. "Thanks, baby." the man said as he holds out his hand to take the soap into the palm of his hand after Rick had held it back for him. 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." the sheriff said back with an audible smile in his voice that earns him another kiss to his cheek. Negan loops both arms around Rick's body and starts to lather his hands up with the bar of soap right there before the other's chest. Once he'd had enough on his hands was the soap being tucked into the corner of the bathtub behind him. Both hands move back to his boyfriend's body and slowly begin to rub them over Rick's shoulders. It causes an airy sigh to waft out of the man's nose as Negan rubs the soap over his shoulders and across the back of his neck. 

Movements are kept purposely slow; extending the time his hands are on each part of his lover's body he touches next. A shoulder, then his armpit that earns a quiet giggle, down the length of his arm, his hand, and each finger. The motions are repeated to Rick's other after soaping hands up again before Negan was working down his back. The sheriff was damn near boneless by the time his boyfriend guides him to lay back against his chest, then hands were rubbed down his chest. Both sides are soaped down and across a stomach that had the sheriff releasing another laugh each time these places were touched by slick fingers. 

Negan smirks to himself and decides to toy with his lover a bit and gently drags his fingers back up his sides. It had Rick letting out another laugh; this one a bit louder than the others as his body jerks a little. "Negan." the man warns lightly as he remains stiff for a moment longer before he was beginning to loosen, however; Negan tickles him again. "Negan!" Rick said a little more insistently and reaches down to grip his hands around his boyfriend's wrists. Negan ignores him and continues to dig his fingers into the sheriff's sides enough to cause his body to jerk this way and that to get away from those hands. 

Rick's grip tightens on both wrists and tugs at the other's hands, but Negan keeps it up for a few more moments. At least until the sheriff was trying to sit up off him and only then were hands flying to different locations. One reaches up and plants his palm flat against Rick's sternum as the other drops south and instantly cups his groin. A surprised gasp bursts from the man's mouth at the first blind touch to his flaccid length between his thighs. That little noise spurs Negan on and he wraps his fingers around his lover's dick and gives it a slow tug. 

He looks over Rick's shoulder and down the length of his torso to see if he can see the way his fingers move along his shaft through the water. The water that was a lot more murky than he'd thought in the dim, candle-lit bathroom. It had the man frowning a little before it's fading just as quickly when he feels the way his lover's cock begins to thicken in his grip. The breathy sounds that begin to rise up out of Rick's body had Negan leaning his head slightly closer if only to have them right there in his ear. The sheriff felt the way his boyfriend leans his head closer and turns his own to bring lips closer to that ear. 

Rick reaches his right hand up out of the water and moves it around to slip around the side of his lover's neck. It stops only a moment on the back of his neck as a mouth opens to lightly wrap lips around Negan's earlobe. It was Negan's turn to let out a quiet sigh as his lobe is lightly sucked at as his lover's hand moves again. Fingers reach up and carefully card through the hair on the back of his head; the wetness tugging on them gently. Rick opens his mouth further, taking in more of the other's ear, and sucks on it while fingers give those locks another pull.

Negan's hand tightens around his boyfriend's prick as his other hand presses harder against his chest before it's dropping down his body. He wraps that arm low around Rick's stomach to tug the sheriff back against his body before legs were being hooked back over top the other's thighs. The movement causes Rick to spread his legs further, pressing thighs firmly against the sides of the tubs while his dick is stroked with more insistent fingers. Fingers that work him to full hardness while the man's other hand reaches back up to Rick's chest. The sheriff's teeth join his lips to bite gently at the other's ear before he's releasing it just as quickly.

His tongue darts out of his mouth and slowly drags up the shell of Negan's ear before he's biting closer to the top. The noises of those suckles sent a shiver right down his spine and had Negan's own cock beginning to respond to what was going on. It curls up and prods against his boyfriend's back the fatter it got and knew the second Rick knew when the sheriff squirms back against him. A low growl rumbles within Negan's throat as his hand that had been on his lover's chest is slid up to drag the tips of his fingers along that length of neck exposed to him. That quiet moan that Rick releases into his ear had his hand quickly move to tighten fingers right there around the other's neck. 

"Kiss me." the sheriff blurts out in such a heated tone against his lover's ear the second he relents hold upon it. Negan wastes no time complying to what the other ordered and turns his head to the side until his lips are dragging over Rick's own. It's sloppy at first as they figure out the angle of mouths that aren't quite lining up, but they're opened either way and tongue dart out. Rick moans into his boyfriend's mouth as their tongues slide together and they taste each other as best they could. The sheriff's hand still tangled within Negan's hair moves higher, pulling at more hair, and earning a moan of his own. 

It spurs Rick on and he grabs a bigger handful while moving his free hand down to join Negan's other around his dick. He yanks harder at his lover's hair the same time fingers wrap around Negan's own just enough to feel the way that hand works along his prick. The one which drops down to squeeze tight at the base and making Rick's hips jolt so very slightly forward into that fist. The water sloshes a bit from the motion as the man pushes his foot on the end of the tub in a way that had his body pushing back against Negan's cock. It causes the man to release a swift breath to waft out of flared nostrils as they continued to kiss. 

Negan jerks his head back with a few mumbled curses before lips are licked; all-the-while eyes scan the other's expression. A hooded gaze stares back at him with parted, kiss swollen lips that pulls the man in for another quick kiss before he dares to speak. "Fuck me." Rick blurts out the second they'd parted for the second time and cutting off any words his lover had been about to say. It causes Negan to let out a little chuckle as his hand on the other's neck slowly moves up to card through Rick's still wet hair. "Mmm, not this time." he said with a slow shake of his head as he watches his boyfriend give a playful frown. "I want you to ride me."

Those words alone had the sheriff's frown quickly fading while eyebrows rise up on his forehead. "You're going to get on your knees so I can get you nice and open for me. Then I want you to turn yourself around, fucking spread these pretty little thighs, and sit right down on my cock." Negan was explaining as his hand lets go of his lover's dick and slips down to give his balls a good squeeze once he cups them in his grip. Rick groans softly while thighs try and shift wider, but the edges of the tub prevent him from opening them further. "What are you going to do for me?" Negan asks the other still looking up at him with such a heated look on his face. 

"I'm goin' to get up on my knees for you." the sheriff begins in a voice so quiet as his cheeks begin to pinkin with a blush. "You're goin.'" Rick's words are abruptly stopped by a single finger that's being placed over his lips to silence him. "What are you going to do for me?" Negan asks again as brown eyes look into blue before he's slowly moving his finger away to let the other speak again. "I'm goin' to bend over so you can get me stretched open. Then.....then I'm goin' to t-turn around, straddle your...hnn- thighs, and sit down on your cock." Rick repeats in a round-about way of what the other had said he wanted to have happen.

Negan smiles at his lover as his hand wiggle his fingers against Rick's perineum once his hand reaches down a little further beneath his balls. "Good boy." he coos softly at his boyfriend before he's leaning forward to give Rick another kiss; one the man accepts eagerly. Negan slowly begins easing his hands off his lover to allow the sheriff to start to pull himself up onto his knees. The porcelain was uncomfortable on his knees, but easily ignored as Rick carefully shuffled closer to the other end of the tub to give his boyfriend room to move next, however; Negan's grip on his hips stop him from moving. "Move backwards." the man orders and Rick obeys with only a moment's pause. 

He's gently slipping one foot and then the other around either side of Negan's body the further back he was coaxed. At least until knees are practically touching each other between his lover's parted thighs. Rick's hands are placed on each side of the tub before a hand slips off his hip and slowly inches up his back until it's just below his shoulder blades. There's a slight pressure the sheriff quickly takes the hint and one hand is moved down into the water to place itself on the bottom of the tub. The other soon joins the first and help take a bit of the weight off his knees.

Negan's hand provides a little more pressure to make him arch his back in a way that pushes his ass up a bit more for the man behind him. The water comes up an inch or two on either side of his body, but exposes his entire ass to Negan's appreciative gaze. Cheeks flare bright red when he realizes the sight he must make and forgoes looking over a shoulder like he wanted to. "This good?" Rick asks the wall in front of him and earns a low pleasing hum from his boyfriend that wastes no time in getting right down to business. There's a muffled sound behind him the sheriff realizes was soap after he's being lathered up along one cheek and then the other. 

Soapy fingers are rubbed down his crack with slow teasing touches; ones that tease, yet do not press into the little puckered hole. The very hole that flutters beneath the touch moving on after a few circles to wash him up. Rick's perineum , then his balls, and eventually his dick are all washed right up before being rinsed with water. By then the sheriff's sure his face must be bright red at this point if heat alone was clue enough. Negan had put the soap back before he's making sure once more that the soap had been cleaned off his lover's body before he's moving on. 

"Look at that!" Negan muses as he uses both hands to spread his lover's cheeks and take a look at his hole that he catches sight of it clenching around nothing in the dim light of nearby candles. "Good enough to..." he doesn't finish his sentence before the man's leaning forward and taking a quick lick right over Rick's hole. It causes a surprised moan to spill from the sheriff's opened mouth as thighs quiver from that abrupt touch. Negan doesn't allow him any time to register what was going on before diving back in with eager laps at his lover's body. "Hhnn, fuck. Oh fuck!!" Rick's head drops forward and almost dunks into the water he realizes seconds before his head hits the surface. 

Instead he's turning his head to the side and, for a moment, ponders whether or not he's going to look back. Eyes look at the sink as Negan's tongue prods at his hole and then look to the toilet when he switches up to lapping up and down over furled muscles. Either grip to Rick's cheeks tighten, squeezing his ass and shoving his face in closer. The sheriff chokes on words when stubble scrapes at his body before Negan's moving a single hand around to join his tongue. A middle finger lightly pushes against his wet hole as that tongue licks around that digit to soak it. 

Once it'd been coated in enough spit was it being thrusted inside until half the finger was gone. Rick lets out another moan that fills the bathroom and wouldn't have hid anything to anyone within feet of that bathroom door. It had Negan laughing against his boyfriend's ass and making the body already shivering, tremble harder. "If you're already this noisy, I can't fucking wait to get my dick inside you." the man states against Rick's body as he slowly starts easing more of his finger inside him. "It's been awhile since we were alone..." the sheriff tries to defend himself as he turns his head a little further to the side to look over a shoulder at the man behind him. 

The very man that catches his gaze and had him smiling warmly at the other whom slips the last of his finger into Rick. "That's never stopped you before." Negan tosses back as he starts wiggling that finger inside his boyfriend that tears his gaze away with a little embarrassed huff. Rick falls silent then, more in favor of enjoying the way the other starts working his finger back out of his body. It's just slow enough to let the sheriff grow accustomed the the ache with being filled up so quickly on that entire finger being pushed right back inside. He gives a few teasing thrusts of his finger in and out of Rick's hole to further allow him to get used to it before he's moving forward.  
Negan is leaning forward to spit at his lover's hole with a nice wad of spit before lining two digits up next and pushing forward once he'd pulled the first completely out. One, two, three, six slow thrusts are given to Rick's body. Listening to the little noises he's making as he works spit slick fingers in and out of his ass before two fingers are switched to three with just as much warning as the rest. Negan spends a little more time on just these three if only to prod at his boyfriend's prostate a few times after he'd sought it out. The tell-tale little gasp letting him know he'd found it before he's showing it no mercy. 

"O-oh, oohh Negan!!" Rick keens sweetly for the man behind him as his back arches further and dips even more into the water. Negan moans at the sight his lover made and watches just as much as feels the way the man's body shivers from his ministrations. "That's it. Feels good hu?" he asks Rick after licking around his fingers still shoved deep within his boyfriend's ass. The sheriff nods his head enthusiastically; short jerky little nods as his body starts to push back against those fingers. 

"You want to keep these, or you wanna have something bigger?" the words he asked rumble deep from within his chest as he turns his head enough to bite at the other's cheek hard enough to be felt, yet not bruise him any. The feeling causes Rick to jerk forward, nearly off those fingers with a quiet cry of shock. "M-more. I want somethin' bigger." the sheriff pants out while looking over a shoulder just in time to catch sight of Negan's hand beneath the water's surface. The tell-tale jerks of his arm let him know his lover was stroking himself while he waited. "I want you dick inside me." Rick moans out for the man behind him as he pushes his ass back towards Negan who raises his other hand and slaps the sheriff's ass lightly. 

"Hell yeah you do!! You kept squeezin' at my fingers each time I tried to pull them back out." Negan said with a small laugh when he saw the way the other had jolted with being slapped on his ass. The sheriff slowly begins to pull himself up further onto his knees before he's shuffling forward enough to turn himself around. Rick gets himself around to face Negan and sees the way his boyfriend was already sinking further into the water once leaning against the back of the tub. Legs are swapped; Negan's closing his and slipping them in between Rick's that have spread to accommodate them between his. 

"Didn't want you stoppin.'" the sheriff muses as he reaches his hands out to place one on the edge of the tub as the other plants itself on the other's chest. Negan moves both his hands out to grab at his boyfriend's hips to tug him closer, the water splashing up on the sides a bit with the movements. Rick bends himself forward to steal a kiss from the other before doing anything else. The hand on Negan's chest glides down his torso until it's sinking beneath the water and blindly seeking out his lover's dick. He earns a low groan when wrapping fingers around that girth and giving it a few good tugs while he's kissing the other again. 

Negan pushes his hand away after a moment and using the other to tug at Rick's body, but it wasn't insisting. "If I didn't stop then things would have ended far sooner than I'd like for them to end." the man said as he watches the way his boyfriend starts to shuffle closer and take position over his hips. Negan reaches his hand up and leans forward enough to spit into the palm of his hand before he's reaching around Rick. Wet fingers are smeared down the crease of the sheriff's crack to wet him, diving fingers inside for a moment before he's pulling them away. He wouldn't be able to get his own cock due to the water, but it seemed to bother Rick naught. 

The man was already dropping himself down lower into the water as the hand on Negan's chest reaches down between his legs to grab the other's prick. It's uncomfortable when Rick had lines up his lover's dick and starts easing himself down onto his length; getting the very tip to open him up. The only spit provided being what had been spread across his hole before dropping down into the water. Rick pulls back up with a quiet huff before he's biting lightly at his lower lip and causing Negan to look up at him with raised brows. He already knew what was coming before Rick even tells him he'll have to enter him outside the water first. 

"I was trying to do that before you're eager little ass tried sitting down anyways." the man said with a laugh as he watches the way his lover turns away with a playful little pout on his face that had his lower lip puffing out more than usually. It only wanted Negan to bite at it and gave a lick to his lips as Rick starts to raise himself up onto his feet. One leg and then the other were straightened under him before he's moving back to allow Negan to move. "I wanted to see if I could do it." the sheriff gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he watches his boyfriend pull himself up until both hands are grabbing at the edges of the tub and hips are pulled up out of the water.  
"Of course not. Now come on." Negan smirks up at Rick before he's using one hand to pat at a thigh in way of beckoning the to come take a seat already. It was going to be awkward for only the moment as Rick steps forward and straddles Negan's legs first as hands are reaching out to plant a palm onto the wall beside him. The sheriff raises his hand up to spit into his palm before reaching down and slicking up his lover's cock. Negan's lips twitch before separating when he gives a hushed moan at the feel of Rick's hand on his dick. 

The hand that lingers on his shaft long enough to guide it towards his hole once the sheriff had lowered himself down close enough to reach it. Both groan in unison after a moment of resistance was given before the head slips inside Rick, causing him to pause right after. A breathy noise pushes itself out of the sheriff's mouth at the feel of it and the slight quiver beneath him. "I'm not going to hold this position forever. Hurry up." Negan urges in a rough tone as Rick looks down as he takes a steady breath before he's slowly easing himself down further on that cock. 

His boyfriend tosses his head back slowly, mindful of the wall behind him, when he's taken almost halfway already. Rick's expression was twisted in slight discomfort, but it was bearable as he takes a second to adjust to what was already inside him. He slowly eases himself down the rest of the way, taking a few short moments to breath, before ass meets hips. "I'm...." a quiet stuttered hum is given as the sheriff licks his lips. "I'm ready." Negan reaches one hand out to grab Rick's hip as they both carefully work together and drop back below the water's surface. 

Negan settles back into the same place he'd been in before as his boyfriend settles onto his knees in his lap; dick only slipping almost out once. "There we go." the man smiles up at Rick as his hands are moved to slide up the sheriff's sides and over his chest. Rick smiles down at him as he reaches a hand up to card lightly through drying curls and pushes a few straw curls back off his forehead. He gives a slow roll of his hips; just a wee shift in movement as his lover touches back down his torso. "Yeah, come on." Negan coaxes softly as hands gravitate right to the sheriff's hips just as he gives another shift back to where he'd been. 

Seeing the man's mouth opening with the breath to takes had Rick's temperature rising once more as a smile graces features. "Like this?" he asks with a sideways tilt to his head as his fingers still remain in his hair and repeats the same grind of hips. Negan licks at lips again and nods his head while fingers curl around those hips still in his hold. With the confirmation he was moving right does Rick continue with them. They are slow, but hard enough to send that length right back into his body without splashing any water over the edge of the tub. 

The sheriff moans softly as he leans himself back just enough to send his lover's dick to thrust into his body at a different angle. Negan's fingers dig into his hips harder when he feels the shift and it's only then he starts to slightly regret starting this in the bath. The bottom of the tub was too slippery to provide any good place to dig heals in and stop him from slipping. Rick must have caught on to what he was trying to do because that smirk had one of his own curling across his lips. "Nu uh, you just....lay back and let me." he takes initiative by dropping the hand he'd had in his hair down until it's pressed against Negan's chest with the other. "That's what you wantin,' right?"

Only then was he applying pressure, forcing his boyfriend back against the back of the tub before he's rolling hips again. This time a little faster and a little more sure of the way he's moving as he watches Negan's expression. The man could only smirk as he extends his legs out and pushes against the other end of the tub with toes. This gives him a solid surface that allows Negan to thrust himself upwards into Rick with a sudden harsh thrust. The water sloshes a bit higher, but doesn't spill over the edge as he does it again.

This time the sheriff lets out an audible noise resembling a moan as his lover grips his hips and yanks him down harder. "It's nice watching you take me; fucking hot really, but I'm not going to just lay back and let you fuck yourself on me. I'm gonna fuck you too." Negan grunts out as he continues to thrust himself up into Rick that has to move a hand and grab the edge of the tub. "Hha, ok." the sheriff moans out as he tries to drop himself down against Negan as his boyfriend thrusts up. It's slightly off, but a moment's pause to correct it and their rhythm falls into place. 

Rick was a panting mess after a few well aimed thrusts that sent his lover's cock slamming right into his prostate more often than not. A body that steadily worse with shivers the more he's fucked and dropped back down into that dick splitting him open. Negan's not quite as close as Rick already was, but watching his lover falling apart so quickly had him moaning huskily. "You come and I'm fucking you right through it. I'm not stopping til I'm filling your tight little ass right up." he growls out as a hand reaches around off Rick's hip long enough to squeeze the man's ass he's still pounding into. 

"Do it. Don't stop. D-don't stop!" the sheriff's moans heighten as he tips his head up to look at the ceiling above for a second before eyes are rolling back in his head. Eyelids snap shut as Rick clenches around Negan before he's reaching a hand down and grabbing his own cock. It doesn't happen right away; takes more than half a dozen more thrusts before Rick can feel the way his body jerks. 

His prick pulses in his grip as he starts to come; streaking into the water still murky with soap and shampoo. Negan watches the way his boyfriend loses himself to his orgasm and quickens his own pace. The water starts lapping at the edges and splashes slightly over the sides, but he couldn't care in that moment. Right now, all that was on his mind was how goddamn gorgeous Rick looked on his cock. How the sight of him coming undone and falling swiftly into orgasm had his own barreling towards him. 

He does as he said he would and keeps fucking right into that shivering man above him. Fingers gripping Rick to sight he's sure there will be bruises later while hips smack up into the other's. It takes a handful more of thrusts and it's Negan's turn to grit teeth and moan through his own orgasm. Come spurts from his cock with each pulse; painting the sheriff's insides with sticky spunk until there's nothing left to give. Rick's body still jerks slightly with aftershocks as he watches the other remain taught for a moment longer before release.

He slowly sinks back down until his body's laying completely limp on the bottom of the tub and gives a quiet huff. Rick chuckles softly before he's bending himself down enough to press a tender kiss to his lover's cheek. Negan smiles contently up at the man above him as he watches Rick's hand disappear out of his line of sight; too lazy to turn his head and look at what he was doing. It's only when he saw his boyfriend pull the shampoo towards his chest with a gentle shake that he was laughing suddenly. "Your turn..."

{{ End }} ๑۩ ۩..


End file.
